Hey, Hey X-Kid
by ASaintNamedJimmy
Summary: Jaune thought his day couldn't get any worse, that was until he got the mail.


Jaune was having a rough day. First he slept in, he was challenged to a fight by Mercury and got his ass servilely handed to him and then, on the way to tell Weiss how he felt about her, he over heard her ask Neptune to the dance. Jaune thought his day couldn't get any worse. Feeling crushed, he walked back to his dorm.

"hello o'fearless leader, how'd it go?" Nora asked as Jaune walked into the dorm and sat down on his bed. Taking Jaune's silence as an answer, Pyrrha tried to cheer Jaune up.

"well...look on the bright side, you got a letter from your parents today" at these words Jaune's sad expression turned into a worried expression. Pyrrha passed the letter to Jaune and he opened it, multiple pieces of paper fell out of it, indicating multiple people writing to him. Jaune pick up one of the papers and began reading, smiling happily with tears in his eyes. He placed that piece of paper down and pick up another one, Pyrrha picked up the letter Jaune had read.

"do you mind?" she asked as she held the paper in her hands

"not at all" Jaune replied, not taking his eyes off the letter he had in his hands

Pyrrha began to read the letter, it was in very poor hand writing, like a child had written it.

' _Dear X-K__id,_

_ You thought you could __hide didn't you? Muhahhaha! Where have you been hiding? I demand to have a rematch, I will destroy you and then nobody can stop me from taking over the world Muhahhaha!_

_ , Love Extraordinary Girl '_

'I wonder who _'Extraordinary Girl' _is' Pyrrha thought as she looked at Jaune, who was still reading the letters he had received.

Jaune had read all the letters he received, all the kind words he got, all the pleads for him to come back. Except for one. One piece of paper he had yet to read. It was folded neatly and had _'Jaune' _written on the back of it in cursive.

'ok...big boy time Jaune' he thought to himself and unfolded it. As Jaune read, his expression changed, it started out as happy, then changed to worried and then depressed. Tears stung in Jaune's eyes as he held back his cries. The rest of team JNPR watched as Jaune fought back tears. Jaune quickly shoved the piece of paper in his pocket and ran out of the dorm room. Pyrrha ran after Jaune, but was stopped by Ren when she got to the door.

"Pyrrha" he said to her, stopping her in her tracks

"I think Jaune wants some alone time, let him go" he continued.

Jaune ran, he just ran. He didn't know what to do besides run, maybe he could just run away from it all and forget it ever happened. But sadly, he knew that wasn't an option. Jaune ran to the first place he thought of, the Emerald Forest. Jaune ran far into the forest with tears streaming down his face. Jaune eventually came to a point where he couldn't run any more and decided to climb up a tree. Sitting on a branch, Jaune dug around in his pocket to find the piece of paper he had stuffed in there earlier. Jaune pulled out a piece of paper, only it wasn't the letter sent to him by his parents, it was a photo...a photo of Weiss. Jaune felt his chest tighten and tears sting in his eyes as he stared at the picture.

'you're pathetic' a voice scolded him

Jaune looked up to see where the voice had come from. No one was there.

'how dumb are you?' the voice spoke again

Jaune looked up once more.

'oh my god you're an idiot, I'm in your head numb nuts' the voice said

"what do you want?" Jaune sharply asked

'wow, no 'you're not real' or 'get out of my head' just straight into the 'what do you want' huh? Well, I'm here to remind you that you're a pathetic idiot for thinking you ever had a chance with her.' the voice explained.

Jaune sighed and pushed his back up against the trunk of the tree.

"I can't deal with this shit right now"

'ooohhh, the big boy is using swears against me, I'm so scared' the voice mocked

"shut up!, shut up!, shut up!, shut uuuppp!" Jaune screamed as he repeatedly slammed the back of his head into the tree trunk.

'idiot'

Jaune jumped off the branch and back onto the leafy ground.

'that's it!, feel the rage course through you!' it said evilly as Jaune walked back towards Beacon.

-page brake-

"Wait!, you're gonna do what?!" Pyrrha asked in a shocked voice.

"I told you, I have to go back home for a few days" Jaune repeated his answer for what seemed like the millionth time.

"what about packing!?"

"what to you think I'm doing right now?"

"well you can't just leave your team without a leader for 'a few days'!"

"Pyrrha, I'm sorry I have to leave, but I really just need to get home right now" Jaune told her.

"then let us come with you!" Nora shouted, appearing out of thin air

"Nora, I don't think Ozpin will like one student leaving, let alone a whole team" Jaune said

"Well just have to asking him about that!" she said before disappearing again.

"how dose she do that?"

-page break-

"you request what? Miss Valkyrie"

"I request that team JNPR get the day off so we can all go back to Jaune-y's home" she repeated

Ozpin paused for a moment. The idea of Nora terrorising Jaune when he was at home amused him.

"request granted"

"Really?!, you're the best!" she yelled in delight

"what's going on in here?" Ruby asked as she poked her head through the door

"Miss Valkyrie was asking permission for her team so they may accompany Mr Arc back to his home" Ozpin explained

"aww, I wanna see where Jaune grew up too, permission for team RWBY to accompany team JNPR on they're mission sir?"

Ozpin smiled.

"permission granted"

-page break-

Jaune stood at the air transport dock waiting for a transport to arrive.

"hey! Jaune!"

Jaune turned to see Nora standing at the other end of the docks

"What's up, Nora?"

"Ozpin gave you permission to go back home for a few days"

Jaune smiled.

"Really?!, that's awesome!"

"yeah, but that's not all, guess what?"

"What?"

"our team and team RWBY get to come with you!"

Jaune paled

'oh boy..'

**OH MY GOD IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME!**

**Hey, I am so sorry for the lack of updates, I am trying to update more but I do know what to write for, besides this I have three other stories on my computer, two of which I haven't posted yet, so anyway, happy holidays! I hope you had a wonderful whatever you celebrate. For now and as always**

**love,**

**ASaintNamedJimmy**


End file.
